


Oversleep

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Grell seems tired and William finds difficult to wake up his lover.





	Oversleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southern_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/gifts).



> Just a bit of fluffly as a birthday gift. English isn't my first language, so I'm practicing. If you spot any mistake, please let me know in a nice comment. No rudeness needed. Thank you.

_7:00_ _am_ and William's eyes opened up in a conditioned response.

The elder reaper took his glasses from his night stand and scanned his surroundings, noticing that his partner was still asleep.

Grell Sutcliff seemed really tired. Reapers used to stop breathing during their sleep, but he always knew when his lover was much more tired than usual. There was something in his way of sleeping, that usually gave him a hint that the redhead had a really difficult night.

William's lips curved into a tiny smile, bending down to kiss the tip of his exposed shoulder from these oversized pajamas he liked to wear and to place a soft kiss in his lover's cheek.

 _He could be late for once in all his eternity as a reaper,_ William thought while going downstairs, deciding into making the redhead's favorite breakfast, to give him a good start at least just for once.

A soft purring at his feet, alerted him of the presence of a ginger cat. Grell's pet was looking intensely at him, moving its tail to one side to the other.

“Grell it's still asleep, don't wake him up and I will give you a fresh piece of fish for breakfast. Deal?"

He felt a bit stupid for making a deal with a cat, but the animal wasn't as stupid as he thought once. The cat seemed to understand every word Grell said and follow every one of his orders. He found himself trying to win the affection of a cat, to keep his lover happy.

The mentioned animal, jumped over one of the chairs in the kitchen's table and watched intensely while William started with their breakfast.

He was rather quick and efficent with cooking and soon he was done, placing a fresh piece of fish as promised, in the cat's plate on the floor.

“Your Highness..." William inclined his head at the cat and he could swear that the cat did exactly the same for a moment.

_Maybe he needed to sleep more too._

Soon everything was ready and he took a seat in one of their kitchen table's chairs, opening the newspaper and waiting patiently for his lover to come down.

A loud sound upstairs, 20 minutes later, was all the proof he needed that Grell Sutcliff was finally awake.

“I overslept and now William it's going to kill me! Or worse, break up with me!" the clicking noise of his red heels, scared the cat that jumped into William's lap. “Definitely that he will break up with me, because I always sleep too much and...!"

But Grell inmediately stopped talking, noticing his favorite breakfast in table and a calm William T. Spears, reading the newspaper and taking a sip from what it seemed like a cup of warm tea.

“Good morning, Grell". William said, but Grell was speechless. The elder reaper couldn't help but smile at the sight of his lover, holding his red jacket in one hand and a comb in the other. “Come and sit while the breakfast it's still warm".

“Good... morning, Will." Grell cautiously murmured. Was he dying or something? William didn't accostumed to be so nice. “I thought that you were already at work".

“Come here..." the elder reaper whispered soflty, folding the newspaper and placing the cat down, offering one of his hands to Grell.

The redhead stared as his partner in desbelief for a moment, before hanging his red coat in the back of one of the chairs and placing the comb in one of the kitchen counters, taking his hand and finding himself sitting in William's lap, with his face gently brushing the crook of his neck.

“Did you had a good sleep?"

“Hmm... yes, I think so. I'm sorry, Will. You're going to be late for work, because of me. You didn't had to wait for me..."

“I let you sleep a bit more, anyways. You seemed tired and like if you needed to sleep more".

Grell didn't said a word and stared at the breakfast.

“Hotcakes! My favorites!"

“Eggs, beacon and bread".

“But... why? What's gotten into you? You're awfully affectionate this morning! Am I dying or something?" Grell moved so that he could look at his lover's eyes. “Or... are you dying?"

William softly brushed away a few strands of hair from the redhead's forehead, staring at his eyes under the fake eyelashes.

“Knox told me that you two would have an awful night in a hospital. A numerous collection." the elder reaper sighed ”Call me silly, but I can notice when you're much more tired than usual and thought that..."

“Oh, Will! You're so sweet, worrying about me!"

“If you slept a bit more, you wouldn't have any problem at work" William continued and Grell pouted, crossing his arms.

“How mean! I knew it!"

“Shut up!” Will exclaimed, falsely angry, chuckling at his lover's expression, holding him tightly against his chest “now, finish your breakfast before we leave even more late and before Knox starts to panic because we haven't gotten there yet".

“Yes, darling! Thanks for the hotcakes!"

“And before you ask... the cat ate already".


End file.
